


Midas Touch

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Open Relationships, Romance, Smut, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12377295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: It was her duty as Gensokyo's only youkai treating Doctor to aid her patients, she certainly wouldn't refuse. However, there was only one other who could be for Eirin what she was to everyone else that sought after her..





	Midas Touch

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Quiet days at the Eientei clinic were not unusual, they were simply a rare occurrence.

Between the injured, the unwell and the distressed; the patients were relatively easy to deal with.

Eirin could fix any issue regarding the body with merely a glance of inspection to find the cause.

What the good doctor hadn't needed to do was deal with biological issues in a more hands on approach whilst the patient was conscious.

Certainly not intimately.

So after a host of patients that came in with the usual issues, Eirin was surprised to see Alice barge into her door with an apologetic Reisen stood behind her with her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sorry Master! I tried to get her to wait for your approval to be seen as she had no appointment booked!" she explained with slight panic though Eirin seemed unfazed.

"I need to see you".

Alice's voice was calm but Eirin could tell she was breathing heavily, her skin flushed and her eyes too focused, the light blue colour now looking a darker shade.

"That is okay, Udongein, I can make the time for Miss Margatroid as our next patient isn't due with us for a while".

"Yes, Master" Reisen replied and quickly left the room.

She did not feel like being tackled by the surprisingly firm puppeteer again and wondered what could've been so urgent for Alice to behave like that.

 

As soon as the door closed, Alice locked it.

"Miss Margatroid?" Eirin said calmly as the blonde rested against the door and eyed her up blatantly, "What is it that I can help you with?".

The steely blue eyes ran all over her, smoking up with each gaze as the blonde simmered in the glory that Eirin was.

No stranger to reading people's aura's, especially Alice's; Eirin had deduced that Alice was experiencing high levels of pleasurable chemicals circulating in her mind that were causing her body to react to the stimulants of what the woman deemed desirable.

In other words, Alice was turned on.

For _her_.

The realisation was a tad shocking and Eirin wasn't quite sure what to do with the information till Alice took long strides towards her, twisted the doctor's chair to face her and climbed onto her lap.

Taken aback, Eirin opened and closed her mouth as she tried to sum up the words to question what the magician was doing but found out she could not so settled in saying her name.

"Alice?..".

The blonde's hands rested over Eirin's shoulder as her face was merely inches away from her mouth. She smiled and bit down on her own lip before placing her left hand on the lunarian's cheek and ran it down the strong jaw line.

"I need you, Dr".

"I'm afraid I cannot help you if you do not tell me what is happening" she tried to reason, her hands firmly on the arm rests as Alice's fidgeting fingers continued to caress her neck and face.

This whole scenario was baffling for Eirin. Alice wasn't the type to act out so hastily let alone make a pass on her like this.

"Isn't it obvious? The only remedy I need right now from you is to feel your fingers in-".

"You need to calm down, Alice" Eirin quickly cut off before the imagery of her doing what Alice wanted made her skin tingle.

Having the rowdy blonde on top of her was not helping.

"Make me" she challenged and pulled one of Eirin's hand and rested it on her breast.

_"This is against regulation. This is absolutely not the way in dealing with an amorous patient. Doctor/patient relationships are forbidden. This is not happening"._

Eirin kept repeating the mantra in her head as Alice squeezed her hand over Eirin's and groaned contently. She was already hard beneath her palm from what she could feel.

"Don't worry Doc, I'm not drunk. I know what I want, what I've always wanted since I saw you getting all cosy with your princess after we defeated you on that eternal night incident. Would be such a shame.." she continued whilst trailing her other hand down Eirin's full chest, "For only her and Yukari to enjoy being at the care of such an..attentive doctor".

Eirin was frozen in place as Alice's hand dragged to the side of her chest, onto her arm and then slid it down to grab her wrist.

"Well..you do seem to have a slight..temperature" she managed to say as the blush on the blonde's cheek was prominent.

"Think you'll be able to cool me off? ".

Eirin didn't get a chance to reply as her lips were pressed against Alice's, her hand gripping her harder as the puppeteer's tongue slid into mouth with a sultry moan. She had lifted off of Eirin's body to tower over her whilst she led the lunarian's hand under her dress and beneath her underwear.

She was unsure as to whether Alice was wetter down there or in her mouth with the way her fingers became layered with the sticky substance. Her mouth parted when Eirin slowly worked her way into the entrance whilst making sure her palm was snugly against her clit that kissed her skin instantly.

There was a glimmer of a logical thought that she really shouldn't be having sex with one of her frequent patients, in her office, with Reisen stood outside and possibly other patients too.

But that quickly slipped out of her mind just as easily as Alice was slipping over her palm and fingers, throwing her head back and grabbing the arms of the chair as she pushed down harder.

The doctor took the opportunity to pepper her sculptured neck with kisses and licks to further the pleasure sure was feeling. She may as well give her a 100% of what she came for, rubbing her palm against the firm nub harder as her two fingers stroked the inside of the warm and drenched walls. Her fingers were kept locked between the tight muscles clenching against them along with her hand now trapped between her own body and Alice's pushing down on her.

There was no way the sound of Alice moaning out her name whilst rocking her hips down to match her speed was going to escape the ears of whoever was in the vicinity of the office.

_"I have a reputation to maintain"._

Not that it deterred Eirin whatsoever as she gripped her teeth onto Alice's neck as she cried out with the few final pushes of her slick palm against her intensely to make her burst.

_"But isn't that one of the reason I left the moon?"._

That'll do for the justification of yielding to the blonde's hormones she reasoned.

"Eirin.." Alice gasped out as her body shuddered before collapsing onto the lunarian's shoulder, her hands twisting her clothes beneath them and squeezing whenever Eirin's fingers touched the muscles inside her when she extracted them out.

Alice's breathing was heavy against her neck but Eirin could definitely feel her lips smiling.

She supposed that was a good thing though the mess created on her hands was going to be a different story if she couldn't see to it right away but Eirin gave them both a few moments to compose themselves from what had happened.

 _"What on earth did happen?"_ she thought whilst the blonde recuperated, her warm breath landing on her neck.

 

Meanwhile on the outside of Eirin's office, a horrified Reisen was sat with her head on the table, her ears flat against her head at the noises that were coming from the room.

She was red in the face and wide eyed, grateful that none of the other patients had arrived yet cause that would have been tough to explain.

_"Dr Yagokoro will see you in a moment, she is 'examining' a patient, don't mind the moans, she's just being incredibly thorough!"._

She shut her eyes and tried to calm herself down as the very vocal sounds came to a halt and she couldn't be happier.

Hearing the normally reserved Alice's cries of, "Oh goddess, don't stop!" was something she wasn't going to be forgetting anytime soon.

 

***

 

Eirin's thoughts of her encounter with Alice were interrupted when she heard her office door open.

"Master, help".

Reisen's whimper of assistance was probably warranted as she was slung over Byakuren's shoulder, the Myouren priestess with an apologetic smile on her face.

The lunarian wasn't sure what to make of the scene, her eyes laced with confusion, "Byakuren, what brings you here?".

"Forgive my intrusion, Eirin, it seems that I require your knowledge immediately for I have stumbled upon an issue regarding..myself".

"Master..".

"Okay, can you put the rabbit down first?" Eirin said, the poor girl's legs dangling down Byakuren's body.

 _"Or not"_ she added whilst admiring it as Byakuren put her down.

She fixed Reisen's blazer and straightened down her hair, "Please forgive me for the sudden physical action, Miss Inaba. My urgency to see the doctor was rather intense and could not wait for the signing in process" she explained and gave a light bow towards the stunned rabbit.

"Uhm, that's okay?" she replied questioningly and turned to see Eirin subtly smirking at her as her chin rested on her knuckles.

"Thank you Udongein, go for lunch now okay?".

"Yes Master!" Reisen nodded, taking her leave whilst saying bye to the magician and hurried out to find Tewi to see if she had anything to do with this..and mochi.

 

The door closed with a light thud as Eirin focused on Byakuren who was in a similar, if not calmer state than Alice was.

"She is lovely".

"That she is" Eirin replied, "Now, how may I help you?".

Byakuren's eyes shifted around the room, her face showing signs of nervous attributes and her hands fiddling in front of her.

"Please, have a seat and take your time".

"I..I seem to be unresponsive".

Eirin remained neutral to the admission, "Unresponsive?'.

"That's right" the magician said and walked across the room and stepped around the desk so that she was near the side. Sitting down wasn't an choice as she felt sensitive everywhere, "Yet I cannot bring myself to uh, reprieve myself".

Eirin wasn't entirely sure at what she meant but she had a good feeling as to what kind of 'reprieve' Byakuren needed as she watched the woman's fingers trail down and around her desk.

"This reprieve you speak of" she worded careful as the nun blushed further, "I was under the impression that your temple has many..associates that aid you during these moments?".

She was closer to Eirin now, the hesitancy seemingly disappearing the closer she got.

"Well, that is so during normal circumstances however things are not _coming_ as well as I'd hoped" she answered with slight dramatization and stared at Eirin with such innocent eyes that she was taken aback for a second.

_"That shouldn't be allowed"._

"Which is why I wondered of you would be so kind and give me a thorough..medical..examination".

"I'm not a gynaecologist per se, Byakuren" she tried to explain but the look she was being given was not making it easy for her to decline .

Byakuren was ridiculously gorgeous already and coupled with the way her features were expressing how bad she needed it and the way her movements were so fluid, Eirin couldn't help herself but to succumb to the pleading voice wrapping around her so smoothly.

"Please, Eirin".

Normally she would've chided herself for being so easily swayed but having a chance at pleasing Byakuren wasn't one she was going to pass up so she brushed the documents in front of her to the side and pulled Byakuren near her by her hand, then gripped her thighs and placed her on the table before scooting forward on her seat.

"That's some strength you have" Byakuren said whilst Eirin grinned at her all the while lifting her thighs onto her shoulders and running her nails down them.

"Well, I need a firm hand with some of my patients...and a tongue".

The priestess tried to reply but said tongue of the doctor's had licked itself up her thigh after any obstructing garments were pulled down and hanging off one of her feet. She was instead reduced to an echoing gasp when Eirin pulled her forward and covered her centre completely.

Her hands locked around Eirin's head as the lunarian trailed and traced the tip of her tongue in and around the soft skin that was glistening now. It felt like she was barely touching her but Byakuren knew that she was, her legs shuddering and stomach reacting to every swipe and suckle being delivered to her. She arched her back slightly, pushing Eirin's head further as she felt the lunarian pin down her thighs to her shoulders firmly before swirling her lips all over the alert nub above her vulva.

Eirin could feel the shivering muscle react to each of her actions and she prolonged each one in order to make sure Byakuren came like she'd never had done.

This was the last person's legs she thought she would be wrapped around and yet there she was listening to Byakuren's attempted reserved moans of feeling so satisfied as her bare legs rested down her back. She couldn't deny that getting to have Byakuren in her mouth, tasting everything that was working out of her withering body wasn't something she wasn't enjoying because she most certainly was relishing in the taste of the priestess.

The tugs on her hair were becoming as hard as her muscles that Eirin was sweeping her tongue over before dragging her lips and sucking fervently on her clit that was aching to be toyed with. Byakuren called out her name over and over, her body accumulating so much heat and pleasure from the skilled sage's mouth.

A bout of envy of Yukari at that moment ran in her head, to know that she got to experience this whenever she wanted to but Byakuren opted to make the most of it as she lurched her hips up just as Eirin pushed her over the edge with speedy and precise kisses and twirls with her tongue.

 _"She really hasn't been able to let loose"_ Eirin mused in her head as she gulped down what Byakuren was offering her in painfully pleasurable pauses. Not a drop escaped the lunarian's taste buds as she cleaned her up gently, still feeling the heat coming off of her.

She looked up to see Byakuren panting heavily with her head facing the ceiling and her hand still on the back of her head. It was a magnificent sight if anything the lunarian thought to herself as she carefully eased the priestesses' thighs down her shoulder and stood up from her chair.

"How do you feel?" she murmured into Byakuren's lips as she pulled her closer, legs enclosing around her waist and hands gripping her chest.

Her breathing was still unsteady but the look of satisfaction was glowing on  Byakuren's face. She smiled whilst running her hands up to Eirin's cheeks and looked at her with seductive eyes.

"Probably as good as that tasted for you" she replied and leaned in to kiss Eirin.

 

Hoping she had missed whatever was happening in Eirin's office, a calmer Reisen walked in just in time to see Byakuren leave the room.

She was walking slightly askew, her eyes misty and her bottom lip looking like it had been bitten too hard. The smile on her face was hard to miss however.

"Miss Inaba, you have a very, very, very, talented boss" she giggled and pressed Reisen's shoulder with her hand.

"Thank you, I think?" Reisen said with a nervous tinge in her voice.

"Keep up the good work!".

The priestess giggled dreamily again before walking out of the clinic leaving a concerned Reisen to close the door.

 _"What is going on today? First Alice and now a nun? I get Master is renowned for her work but this..this doesn't count as work"_ she frowned to herself whilst making her way to Eirin's office.

With the door being left open by Byakuren, Reisen caught sight of Eirin wiping her mouth and sighed when the doctor shrugged.

"What, it was my lunch time too".

 

***

 

Looking up from the notes she was taking due to the door barging open, Eirin was perplexed once again at what she saw.

"Masteer, heelp".

She definitely felt bad for her associate though she was glad that nobody was being too rough with her, lest an angry princess finds out if they were.

"Eirin, we need to talk".

"She needs to talk" Reisen repeated, her hands near her chest as Keine had her tucked up in her arms, bridal carry style.

"Alright, though may I request you put my assistant down please".

"Oh!" the historian quickly said and gently put the moon rabbit down, "I'm sorry I had to resort to that, I-".

"Really really needed to talk to Master right?".

"I'm afraid it couldn't wait" Keine replied with a hint of shyness and pat down Reisen's tie.

"No problem, it's the theme of today apparently" she replied, the last bit beneath her breath as she looked towards Eirin, "Another break if I may?".

"Thank you" Eirin chuckled as she made her way out and closed the door.

 

"She seems slightly off, is everything okay?" Keine enquired as she faced the door after asking the question and locking it.

Eirin simply watched her when the teacher turned back towards her, "She'll be okay. However, what can I help you with Keine? Are there no classes today".

"I let the kids go a little earlier today as I had some pressing issues that we need to discuss".

Keine looked serious as she paced in front of the desk but Eirin could definitely read between the lines when it came to her.

"What would that be?".

Keine moved away from her again as she walked towards the wall, glancing at some of the information leaflets that were neatly placed on it .

"Keine?".

She said nothing for a while before turning and facing Eirin, her eyes drinking up the lunarian in her white lab coat and glasses on.

"I think you need to come here".

"And why would that be?" Eirin taunted, enjoying the little playing hard to get routine that the teacher was initiating as she leaned back on the wall.

"Why don't you come here and find out, Eirin. It'll be worth your while" she stated as her chest pushed up when her back hit the wall, "There's something I want to see".

Eirin smirked slightly before giving Keine an approving appraisal of the use of her body language to lure her in. This wouldn't be the first time she had done so and Eirin was sure it wouldn't be the last.

Pushing her chair back, the doctor made slow and deliberate steps towards Keine who watching with eager eyes, her breath hitching slightly when she stood in front of her, those striking blue eyes giving a challenging look through the rims of the glasses.

"You look so sexy with those glasses on".

Since Keine was shorter, she had to tilt her head up dangerously close so that her lips would brush against Eirin's lips if she spoke again. Which was the exact idea and Eirin knew this.

Their bodies were pressed up close to each other's as Keine traced her fingertip down Eirin's throat when she spoke.

"Is that what you so drastically had to discuss with me?".

Eirin's smirk was growing, her lips constantly brushing Keine's as her nail clawed a light trail down and up the lunarian's throat.

"I was hoping you'd lead the conversation" she replied and gasped slightly when Eirin tugged her dress apart with one hand, the red neck tie dropping to the floor exposing her full chest as her mouth landed firmly against hers.

She threw her arms around Eirin's neck as their kiss became uncoordinated and messy and unpredictable, all the things they normally were not and she couldn't help herself but to seek Eirin out whenever Yukari wasn't around. Her attraction to the near perfect lunarian drove her insane at times she needed her that desperately and Eirin seemed to read into that when she pulled her dress up whilst lifting her up on herself.

Keine's legs gripped onto and around Eirin's hips as the doctor pushed against her, the material of the historian's underwear doing nothing to conceal how to make Keine feel like she was being screwed skin to skin, it was all the same the way Eirin knew how to do it.

With the lunarian's hands dropping to Keine's waist and keeping a firm grip on them, she continued to grind slowly into her whilst her lips ended the intruding kiss in order to give the historian's ample chest some attention. The flushed skin was begging to be sucked on and Keine couldn't agree more when she gripped the back of Eirin's neck further down and worked her hips with the same speed Eirin was doing.

It was startling for the lunarian to feel how wet Keine was, her dress stuck against the teacher's exposed skin when she picked up the cadence of pushing into her. Eirin had to balance them both steadily and wrapped an arm around Keine's hip with her other hand slamming against the wall when she felt the woman whimper out; her hands flailing around as she felt the undoing consume her.

Keine urged herself to muffle her moans but feeling Eirin's firm body sliding against her, her lips and tongue working all over her cleavage and the motion of each press against her hypersensitive core was doing wonders for her.

There was nothing like being fucked senseless by a woman who knew very well how to use only her body to bring someone to the highs she was feeling at that moment. She managed to open one of her eyes to see Eirin looking at her once she kissed her way up her chest again, a playfully seductive glint in them as she ground up against her harder.

Her fingers rested on the lunarian's face whilst the last few firm strokes brought her down from her high, her legs squeezing Eirin's hips with pressure but it didn't stop the woman from keep her eyes on her whilst she came. It made it so much more intimate and Keine was burning up excessively, muttering Eirin's name before claiming her lips into a drawn out kiss; wondering when the next time will be that she had the doctor in her clutches.

 

Meanwhile, outside of the clinic, Reisen was dealing with a patient.

"Is there a reason as to why I'm collecting my medication here?" the patient asked Reisen as she looked around the back entrance to the clinic.

Reisen cleared her throat when she handed the medicine to the woman and tried to remain as professional as possible, "Uhm, well, we're doing some renovating in the office at the moment".

"So that explains the thumping on the wall that I heard when walking in".

"Yes, yes it does".

 

***

 

"Masteer!".

She whirled around from the corner of her office in the midst of fastening her spare change of clothes as the door once again shook open and a frightened Reisen pleaded to her for help.

As one would do so if they were being carried by two grown Flandre's, arms around her waist with the original one grinning behind them.

"Cute rabbit you got here Doc, I can play with her next".

Now would be a good time for Reisen to propose danger pay, or protection.

"Oh? Was I interrupting something or were you already preparing for me?" the blonde smirked as she became one again and watched Eirin finish getting dressed.

Eirin strode forward, "That depends, can you let Udongein go first?".

The poor girl looked terrified and Eirin genuinely felt bad for her. Kaguya was definitely going to be having words with her.

Flandre put her down and ruffled her hair, "I'll see you soon I hope" she winked and stepped back to let Reisen past.

"Another break please?"

"Of course" Eirin replied with an apologetic nod of her head.

She quickly bolted out of the room, not even wanting to think about what ideas Flandre had in her head. At that moment, she was glad that Eirin was immortal.

 

"What can I do for you, Miss Scarlet?" she asked as they stood face to face though Flandre was almost as tall as she was which would've been unnerving for anyone else.

The blonde put her hands behind her back, her red eyes gleaming with something that was cross between excitement and predatory. She smiled an innocent enough smile though Eirin knew better than to be fooled by the charismatic blonde's nonchalant actions.

"Hmm, that is a good question" she drawled out and brought a hand back to place under her chin.

Her eyes never left Eirin's aura however, almost as if she was surveying everything about the lunarian. It was taking a toll on her to not simply reach out and pull the doctor against her and reach for a nice tender vein on that inviting neck of hers. The mere thought of it sent Flandre into a hypnotised like state till she realised she had yet to answer.

"I think you already know what you can do for me. The problem is.." she said quickly whilst stepping forward, "I need it right now!".

Obviously Flandre's idea of foreplay differed from her other visitors as she tried to lunge for Eirin's neck but she caught her just in time and spun them around till the vampire was pressed against her desk with Eirin stood behind her. She had a firm grip as Flandre snapped her teeth back at her and struggled around.

"Now then, I am sure we can do this without spilling blood, Flandre".

Her hands were pushing down on the blonde's wrists as her palms were on the table. Eirin was careful not to push into her wings too hard as she spoke into the riled vampire's ear.

"Where's the fun in that?".

"If you behave, I can show you".

Flandre chuckled and ground her hips back against Eirin's, "Behave? Is that coming from you, Doc? Look at us now".

The vampire made a show of rolling her back against Eirin's front, adding a sexual flare to it by moaning out.

Eirin had to hand it to the woman as she certainly knew how to play it her way. She opted to lean on her as closely as possible whilst making sure she could hear her speak, "Do you know that there are ways to satiate your thirst without getting messy?".

Flandre chuckled but grunted as Eirin moved her hair to the side and went for her neck, kissing it hard so that her tongue drew a simple circle around the cool skin.

"I'm a vampire".

The lunarian bit into her neck and sucked on the skin caught between her teeth. Flandre concealed a sharp exhale as she moved her head further to the side before Eirin let go with a smack of her lips coming off.

"Aren't we all" she replied above a whisper, "My point is there are many ways to provide that relief for you. Feeding, sex, murder, grandiose events".

"The last one is more of my sister's thing actually" Flandre replied and pushed back against Eirin, their bodies still vertical on the desk but with each movement, the vampire could feel herself melting at the golden touch Eirin was providing.

"Well, that's true and they are fabulous. However, I've something else in mind".

"That so?".

The lunarian merely smiled as she moved away from Flandre's neck but was still pressed against it. She had stopped struggling against her and Eirin felt like she wasn't in danger of getting her carotid artery ripped out anymore so she continued with her movements.

Whilst keeping a firm grip on Flandre's wrist that was flat against the desk, her other hand went to work, _" I wonder.."_ she mused as the tips of her fingers toyed with the end crystal on the vampire's wing, stroking it down slowly in a deliberate manner.

Flandre groaned in protest, "H-hey! That's cheating!".

Her body slouched forward with her hands clawing at the desk and back pressing into Eirin's. The doctor smirked at her calculation being correct; just like any other being in Gensokyo that had additional 'accessories', Flandre was just as sensitive when she touched her there.

She had the blonde in her hand as she guided her down onto the desk gently whilst she remained upright. Her intrigue into the vampire's anatomy was always there so getting a chance to run her fingers across what the crystals were attached to was something else. It felt hard, but was definitely skin like and a part of Flandre's biology, the brown stick like object keeping it all together.

Flandre murmured something but it definitely wasn't to stop so Eirin trailed her fingers down to the crystal that was nearest to her shoulder blade and the reaction was instant when she ran her thumb down the length of it.

She heard a "Fuck.." from the blonde and smiled at just how amazingly sensitive she was. It made her wonder were the vampires more sensitive to being touched on their wings or between their legs.

 _"Something to look into another time because I want to see if I can.. "_ she was internally musing when Flandre shuddered visibly with each caress of the crystal. Eirin relaxed her hand on the vampire's wrist and held her by the waist instead whilst continuing her hard and soft strokes on the coloured crystal. She felt the blonde's body stiffen, all of her muscles tightening whenever she trailed her hands to between her wings. Taking it a step forward, Eirin slowly leaned onto Flandre and dragged her tongue between her wings and the vampire reacted with several guttural sounds of pleasure.

That made it apparent that it was definitely possible for her to get the vampire off like this so she continued lapping her tongue everywhere her skin was available whilst purposely avoiding the wings itself.

Flandre certainly knew a tease when she saw one and Eirin was definitely playing with her. She felt like her back was going to melt with each lick as she became wetter between her legs, making her push in and out over the desk and under Eirin's body. Nobody had got close enough to attempt to go after her wings, not even Kokoro but the lunarian certainly made her change her mind about that.

That aside, she was becoming restless and Eirin's tongue rolling between her shoulder blades was twisting her insides so she quickly managed to pull her dress up without distracting Eirin's lip work and slid her fingers to the second place that would further the orgasm she was about to receive. A contented sigh joined the other sounds that were coming out of Flandre's mouth whilst her fingers explored her outer folds, groaning at the level of liquid that had already accumulated there.

Eirin merely grinned, placing her hand on Flandre's wrist as she rubbed herself to the pattern of Eirin's mouth travelling up the first crystal.

Flandre was relieved that breathing wasn't much of an issue as she would've been breathless by now as she continued to ease the throbbing of her clit, her mouth parted when she dropped her head fully onto the desk. She could hear Eirin breathing heavy however as the woman guided her wrist around, making sure Flandre knew where and how else she could touch herself to let off the steam that was bubbling inside her.

Steam that exuded out in ten folds once Eirin ran her tongue down the crystal as her other palm cupped it. Flandre lurched forward as a choked gasp escaped from the confines of her throat, rocking her hips down onto her hand while she came without hesitancy all over herself. Given that Eirin wasn't holding back on twirling the crystal in her hand whilst moving it around her tongue, Flandre's fingers were on overdrive along with her body that was withering all over the desk. She gripped the edge when one elongated shudder ripped through her spine out of her mouth due to Eirin grazing her teeth down the crystal.

Flandre was flat against the desk now whilst Eirin gently held her against her chest and placed light kisses around her neck until the blonde could recuperate. She could feel the cold sweat on the vampire's body when she slowly backed up till they were stood up together again.

"Not bad at all Doc, had me eating my words didn't you?" she managed to speak out as she turned in the lunarian's arms.

"It helps to listen to the professionals" the woman hit back, keeping her arms around the vampire's waist whilst she pulled her hands out and dress down.

Flandre cleaned up her fingers by dipping them in her own mouth, closing her lips around the two and then slowly dragging them out; making sure that a string of saliva lingered out after. She grinned further as Eirin actually blushed at that which was an achievement in itself.

"I think you might be right about that".

 

Just then, the door to the office swung upon with ferocity.

"Flandre...Scarlet!".

A fuming Remilia walked in with a calm Sakuya behind her and a panicking Reisen looking like she was going to pass out due to stress.

The older Scarlet took one look at the scene, Flandre's smug face saying it all and Eirin's 'Oh dear' expression skyrocketing Remilia's anger that much more.

"What's up sis?".

"Don't 'What's up sis' me, Flan! I told you we had plans for tonight and you go traipsing off to-", her words died in her throat when she got a good look at where Eirin's arms were as well as Flandre's & Sakuya could've sworn she heard one of Remilia's veins pop.

"Oh don't tell me.. ".

"Run Master, run!" Reisen mouthed and pointed to the window as a red beam of light started to form in the older Scarlet's hand.

Sakuya simply shook her head and paused time before Gungnir could form fully. This was just another day living with the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Flandre was causing trouble though not as destructive and Remilia was trying to make up for the years where their relationship was in tatters. She was doing a good job of that however, Flandre apparently had other needs to tend to.

Needs that her own mother, or closest thing to it had seen to judging by the slight glaze in the familiar blue eyes.

"Honestly.. " she tut out whilst walking past the frozen trio and searched for a pen and paper to leave the doctor a departing note. The desk appeared damp to the maid and upon close inspection at the edge where Eirin's chair was, she saw what was obviously Flandre's nail marks etched into the wooden surface.

"Better the desk I suppose" she muttered and turned to Flandre, picking the vampire up and placing her over one shoulder.

She then walked to Remilia and did the same, "This was so much easier when they were younger and shorter".

Not that Eirin and Reisen would hear, she bid farewell and calmly flew out of the office just as time resumed for the two lunarians there.

They looked around the room as they realised what happened which Reisen was incredibly relieved and thankfully for Sakuya's abilities at that moment.

"Saves cleaning up the damage if you both started fighting".

"Hmm".

Eirin turned to her desk and saw Sakuya's message, neatly written just as elegantly as she was. The mannerism and polite words could practically be heard as she read the quick note in her head.

"Well, that was an interesting turn of events" she said to Reisen who looked unamused, making Eirin at least seem like she was responsible for all of her apprentices encounters today with a sorry glance, "Perhaps we should call it a day now?".

Reisen just sighed and shook her head at the other lunarian.

_"This day should've been called faster than a dying patient"._

 

***

 

A weary Reisen walked into the mansion with Tewi trailing behind her with her usual not required whimsical and slightly annoying commentary on whatever it was she was going on about.

The moon rabbit paid no heed to it as she made a beeline for Kaguya's room.

Given that sighing was the theme of the day for her, she tried her best to silence the one that was trying to inch its way out as she stepped over one of the earth rabbits, pet another one that had scampered up to her, separated two more from fighting and put the one that had dive bombed onto her shoulder from who knew where back down on the floor.

Eirin had stayed back to lock up so she managed to escape anything else that may have occurred after it.

Approaching the door, she opened it slowly and stepped in to see the Princess in the midst of playing on the console, pausing it when she heard her come in.

"Ah, good evening Reisen, welcome back".

Suddenly, most of her fatigue ran out as she basked in Kaguya's smile, it almost made the events of the day worth it.

"Good evening, Princess".

She dropped her bag on the floor and undid her blazer to place it on the chair before dragging her feet to where Kaguya was and stumbled onto the lunarian's lap in a not so elegant way. Kaguya merely giggled as she stroked her fingers through Reisen's hair and ears, smiling at the way she breathed out in comfort now.

"I heard you had an interesting day today".

"Not as interesting as Master's". 

 

***

 

As night fell around Eientei, Eirin roamed around her room after taking a relaxing, hot bath as soon as she got home to work out the kinks in her body after all of her unexpected encounters today. The silver hair was out of its braid as it dried in the process of her getting ready for sleep, her blue kimono wrapped up around her to keep out the cool autumn air that Gensokyo was in the midst of.

She ended up near the window and stared out across the endless stalks of the Bamboo Forest concealing away the rest of the world as it always did. Eirin enjoyed the mundane aspects of her life, minus today's incidents as that wasn't always the case; she figured somebody might have had something to do with the extra rush of hormones circulating in her visitors bodies.

But she realised that being in Gensokyo wasn't like being in the Outside World or Luna which were bland compared to her life now.

Now, she was in a land with the Princess that was filled with something unusual, something going on & something new everyday.

A land that was overlooked by someone just as unusual.

An unusual somebody who she missed throughout her day and knew when to pop up at the right time.

So it wasn't a surprise when she felt arms slide around her waist and a body cover her back. The purple material of the robe came into sight when Eirin looked down, the pale arms making sure that they were encircled around her tight.

"Your previous home looks beautiful tonight, mind you, not quite as beautiful as you look".

Eirin rolled her eyes and turned around in Yukari's arms, "How cheesy of you, isn't that what they say here on Earth?".

"Well judging by that smile of yours, I'd say it worked in my favour".

Yukari's hair was up in its bun, her violet eyes appearing ethereal against the light of the moon and Eirin had to place her hand on the youkai's face just to make sure that she was real and that she wouldn't actually disappear. Feeling her skin, being able to appreciate just how gorgeous and eccentric she was, being so close to her; all of it made the lunarian weak in the knees.

"I missed you today".

"Just today?" Yukari replied with mock sadness as she pulled Eirin into a hug, tucking her into her shoulder, "I'm wounded".

Eirin's arms went under Yukari's so that they could rest on her shoulders in a way that they were tight knit to mirror a pose where centuries old ornaments depicted two lovers.

She laughed lightly and breathed the blonde in before exhaling out contently, "You'll live".

Yukari ran her fingers down the silver river that was Eirin's luscious hair and kissed the side of her head. Her other arm remained firm around the lunarian as she enjoyed the moment of finally being able to finish the day with the one she truly yearned for.

They may have their other encounters but it was unwritten in itself that no other woman came between them. Living as long as they had and experiencing layers of love and loss, both Eirin and Yukari knew what it was that they needed to the finest details. It all mounted up to finding each other in a way and regardless of whoever they engaged with, it'd never amount to what they had between them; an actual bond that couldn't be dissolved or destroyed.

"I had a few...patients today".

Eirin pulled her head away to look up into Yukari's eyes.

"Does that explain why you seem exhausted?".

"It can't be that obvious".

Yukari chuckled and brushed Eirin's fringe aside, "Have you forgotten what it is that I can do, darling?".

To make a point, the youkai opened up a gap next to them and pulled a small glass out that held a clear liquid and offered it to Eirin.

She eyed it up sceptically but took the glass.

"Drink it, you'll feel better".

"I already do now that you're here however an extra boost would help" Eirin replied and quickly drank the contents of the glass.

The bitter taste of the alcoholic beverage showed up on the lunarian's face instantly, her eyes scrunching as the liquid burned down her throat. Yukari chuckled though was already on it as she'd scooped some salt and a lemon piece from her home via the gap, bit down and sucked on it and went to kiss Eirin.

As the tangy flavour of the salt and lemon coated Eirin's mouth and tongue which instantly soothed the burn, she eagerly swept her tongue along with Yukari's till it melded into it and slid down her throat. The warmth of her youkai's mouth helped further to subdue the after taste of all three components, the kiss coming to a slow and sweeping pace before both pulled apart.

Eirin licked her lips whilst putting the glass down on her desk, "What was that?".

"It's referred to as a shot in the Outside World, lovely wasn't it?" Yukari replied with a coy smile.

"Definitely something the oni would enjoy" Eirin said whilst shaking her head, "Thank you, it certainly was delivered in an enjoyable way".

"I aim to please after all".

"That you do" came the lunarian's reply as she placed her arms back around Yukari's neck with an aim to cuddle up to her again when something caught her eye.

"Kanako is as rough as ever I see" Eirin murmured into Yukari's neck when she saw the bite marks dotted near the blonde's hairline beneath her ear.

Her fingers explored the imprints as she traced along the edges and upon further inspection, she could see the start of nail lines on her upper back.

"That was Yuyuko actually" the youkai replied, a small chuckle emitting whilst she sunk into the feeling Eirin's fingers sailing round to the front of her robe and undoing it till it dropped to the floor.

The lunarian then ran her hands up Yukari's back and around her shoulder blades in a bid to get a better feel of what the youkai got up to with Yuyuko and Kanako. Pressing against her naked form and running her fingers over Yukari's skin, her medical eyes took over to make sure there wasn't any lasting damage even though Eirin knew she was much more resilient than that.

Yukari smiled as her own hands travelled down Eirin's kimono and she slid that off with ease till they were both stood there, touching each other with such delicate precision and care that the finest of treasures wouldn't have even been composed that way.

"I'm okay.." she whispered whilst holding Eirin's wrists and making her look up into her eyes, "Eirin".

The lunarian felt her self control succumb at the tone of Yukari's voice, the intense way her eyes were watching her and the way she led her to where the futon was prepared, slowly lowering herself down and guiding Eirin to sit on top of her. Her legs hugged Yukari's waist which led to their bodies being firmly pinned against each other. Eirin gulped into the blonde's mouth when she kissed her again as her hands slid up Eirin's thighs, then up her hips to push their cores together.

It would've been simple for Eirin to get what she gave throughout her day, the women she engaged with in seeing to what she also needed however, she was well aware that it would be nothing like the way Yukari made her feel. It'd be nothing like the way she was feeling now whilst locked in an amorous hug, explorative kisses and a building pit of pleasure when she rocked over Yukari's clit against hers.

There was no way the others would know that the way the youkai was scraping her tongue over the roof of her mouth made her feel like clay being caressed. There was no way that the others knew of the speed that Yukari was guiding her hips in to make sure that both attained that level of euphoric highs that were being created.

Yukari knew every angle and crevice of her body, countless of hours taken to explore each part of Eirin with nothing but utmost care and dedication. She became finely tuned to the requirements that someone of a level of intellect like the lunarian needed. The blonde knew she couldn't fuck her like their other suitors, no, because what she had with Eirin wasn't even on the same page. Which is why she also knew that the doctor didn't really feel the need to allow others to do what she was allowed to do.

They simply couldn't love her like Yukari could.

With her arms behind the blonde's neck, Eirin extracted her mouth out of Yukari's to breath, her head tilting back as she increased the pace of moving in and out. She was gripping the youkai's skin as the blonde had went for her neck, licking and kissing the flushed surface like she'd been starved of the taste of Eirin's skin.

Which for the blonde, that feeling was exactly how it felt to have Eirin so close to her again. She made the most of the precious moments they had together be it simply sat outside their homes enjoying a drink together or caught up in the rush like they were now, bodies palpable with the desire and love for each other.

Eirin's sharp gasps punctuated the thick air covering them whilst she went rigid, the feeling of coming teetering on the edge with every bump against the youkai. Yukari felt the level of intensity Eirin was concealing, drawing out the bout of release as she squeezed against her body painfully which was probably causing the lunarian more strain.

In a swift move, Yukari pushed the woman back onto the futon so that she could take control of grinding on her fully, allowing the lunarian to enjoy the full effect of her undoing. Her knees were on the floor, Eirin's thighs resting over her own as she moved in steady and quick angles to make sure that every part of her was being touched.

Looking down, Yukari took in the light pink tint coating Eirin's cheeks, the sheen of sweat on her forehead, the haunting blue eyes struggling to stay open as her lips opened and closed with each moan escaping it; Yukari was entranced by it all. Her hands rested on either side of Eirin's head with her fingers in her hair, the lunarian tugging at her own blonde locks and releasing it out of the bun in pure desperation as she squirmed around beneath her.

"Yukari..I..".

She couldn't hold back any longer, this the youkai felt as she slid with ease given wet they both had become so with a few final and steady rocks against the lunarian, Yukari gave her what no other could do regardless of how hard they tried.

The kind of loving that required more than touching, more than simply sex, more than just physical interaction.

"I love you, Eirin" she managed to breath out into her mouth when Eirin held her face as she let go fully, "I love you".

It was easy to give into the whims of temporary pleasure and on the spot yearnings but it was a different concept when it came to letting someone in on an emotional and mental basis whilst engaging in the physical side of things.

That's where it differed for Eirin, her eyes opening slightly to look into Yukari's heavy eyes as she whispered the sentiments back over and over again till Yukari couldn't take it anymore, the feeling of her heart about to burst becoming too real at how badly Eirin expressed everything she felt for her.

That's where it differed for them both when it came to being with each other and away from their other targets of affection.

With them, minimal words of longing and love were spoken.

With each other, it was as endless as their lifespans.

 


End file.
